poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidd Springs into action/Meowth joins the party/Mew appears/2 Weavile attacks/Mew teleports with Pikachu and Meowth
Here's when Kidd springs into action, Meowth crashes into the Party, Then Mew appears but 2 Weavile attacks the Pokemon, Then Mew teleports with Pikachu and Meowth in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (The camera goes up as we see Kidd on the rooftop, she brings out a gun and then presses the button releasing the grappling hook, it grabs on another roof, she runs down and then jumps off towards another roof) Meowth: So what's she up too? (As Meowth Leans but runs to the roof, Then his tail grabs the pole trying to hold it off, but he crashed into the glass breaking it, As Munchlax climbs up the stairs with a bowl of fruit, As Max, Sgt James Byrd, Double-D, Eddy, Koichi and Tommy shows up) Max: '''Huh? '''Tommy Himi: '''What's it doing up there? '''Koichi Kimura: '''Never mind that, Let's go. (We cut Kidd on the rooftop using Binoculars to look at the heroes' Pokemon seeing meowth unconscious, As Pikachu turns into Mew, We cut back to Kidd) '''Kidd Summers: '''Well hello there Mew. (Two Weavile shows up) '''Kidd Summers: '''I want you to tag Mew with this Transmitter. (Two Weavile agree as Kidd throws the Transmitter, as two Weavile runs and one of them catches it, as they look at the attic shattered glass, Meowth wakes up) '''Meowth: What's going on? (Sees Mew) Hey, it's Mew! (Suddenly two Weavile appears as they chase Mew, Munchlax arrives as one of them fires Blizzard freezing it. Mew then tries to escape but one of the Weavile stops it and grabs it while the second Weavile was about to put the tag on it, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt stopping the first one, the second one fires Blizzard but Pikachu and Meowth dodges it and accidentally freezes the Pokemon team, Weavile fires Shadow Ball, but Pikachu fires Thunderbolt as two attacks collide and explode) Kidd Summers: What are those Weavile doing? They're out of control. I told them to tag Mew not tackle it. (Mew transforms into Meowth and begins to spin) Meowth: Hope you got some sort of plan. (As two Weavile fires ice beam, Pikachu uses thunderbolt to block the attack as they collide and explodes knocking Pikachu out, but Meowth catches it, the two Weavile performs a dance and then an amazing pose) Meowth: You're gonna attack or do a ballet? (Cut to Max and the others made it to the attic. Max tries to open the door, but the ice was too frozen for him to open as they get to see Meowth carrying Pikachu and the other Meowth) Double-D: Look! Max: What's Pikachu doing with two Meowth's? (Meowth transforms into Mew) Tommy Himi: Look! Max: A Mew? (Two Weavile prepares to fire Shadow Ball, but Mew teleports along with Pikachu and Meowth) Max: No way! Double-D: '''Oh dear. '''Kidd Summers: Mew teleported! (Mew teleported into the rooftop, Meowth uses his claws to hold on) Meowth: Maybe it's time you lay off the Poke-block! (Mew transforms into a Pidgeot catching them from the fall and then flies off with Meowth and Pikachu. Two Weavile came very disappointed) Kidd Summers: I should send you both to obedient school. (Cut to Munchlax was unfrozen as the heroes opens the door) Koichi Kimura: What's going on here? (The heroes Pokemon team panics) Max: What happened? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts